Dancing Around the Issue
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: You'd think Fuu and Mugen wouldn't need this much time to work out their love...  Fuugen  with occasional Jin commentary  using the 1sentence themes. T just to be safe.


#01 – Walking

Fuu didn't really want to let on how much it hurt when they walked like this, hands never touching, when they could span the distance between them if they just tried.

#02 – Waltz

Mugen wasn't about to admit it was fun to watch Fuu run around in the surf, twirling around like a dancer on the floor of a ballroom that he heard they had in the West.

#03 – Wishes

Fuu insisted that they stop in town as it was Tanabata and hang up wishes on the bamboo, never telling Mugen or Jin that hers is a request that Mugen might fall in love with her.

#04 – Wonder

Mugen found it amazing how such a tiny girl could pack so much food into her body, although he was no better at resisting festival foods.

#05 – Worry

Mugen would never admit to being worried about the way Fuu was sprawled on her tatami mat… or rather being worried that he might actually be thinking of the way she would look with that kimono on the floor instead.

#06 – Whimsy

She likes doing things on a whim like attending a festival, but best of all she likes the way Mugen acts like her whims are pains in the neck but smiles when he thinks she can't see.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

Of course, this time her whims got them lost in the middle of freaking nowhere (more specifically a forest burned to the ground by a fire), hungry and short-tempered.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

When they finally find civilization, the first thing Mugen does is go to the bar and order something called a whiskey and rum because they only serve foreign drinks.

#09 – War

"I'm saying the pillow's mine!" she shouts as Mugen tries to wrestle it out of her arms.

#10 – Weddings

Mugen sleeps through the wedding while Jin watches Fuu get a dreamy look on her face as she leans against the sleeping swordsman, not even realizing that she's showing how much she wants him.

#11 – Birthday

"Wait! It's your birthday today?" he shouts, mad for a reason he can't define that she didn't say anything and so now he has nothing for her.

#12 – Blessing

Fuu honestly didn't want anything for her birthday so the quick kiss from Mugen on her lips is an unforeseen blessing that keeps her blushing and reverently touching her lips all the rest of the day.

#13 – Bias

From that day on, Jin occasionally claims that Mugen shows a bit of a bias toward Fuu when it comes to how much food she gets, where she sleeps, where they stay, and other such travel things.

#14 – Burning

Mugen doesn't complain that much when Fuu manages to burn their food to a crisp because he kept glancing over at her because her flustered face is just too cute.

#15 – Breathing

Fuu forgets how to breathe when Mugen rolls her into her that night and pulls her flush to him in his sleep, trying to tell herself that she was being hypersensitive.

#16 – Breaking

She hated it even more when he snuck up behind her and spoke, making her break a hairpin in shock.

#17 – Belief

It is Jin's belief that those two are purposely flirting with each other in order to torture him into insanity and it's working.

#18 – Balloon

She enjoys poking the water balloon toy she got at the festival, remembering the wish she wrote, and wondering if it's coming true.

#19 – Balcony

Mugen drinks some sake out on their inn's balcony, wondering if he should head indoors already and stop avoiding Fuu.

#20 – Bane

The one thing that could bring her down is that fact that she cares so much and she's not sure she can live without him, Fuu realizes bitterly as she waits for him to come inside.

#21 – Quiet

The room's quiet as he slips inside to lie down on his futon a few feet from Fuu, closing his eyes.

#22 – Quirks

Fuu keeps her back to him as he sneaks back inside but allows her lips to quirk up in a smile as her eyelashes finally kiss her cheeks goodnight.

#23 – Question

The inherent question Jin knows is which of them will manage to admit their feelings aloud first.

#24 – Quarrel

"Bastard!" Fuu shouts, tears falling freely down her cheeks as Mugen calls her an unattractive bitch and her hand flies, striking him.

#25 – Quitting

"Don't worry! I won't be coming back because I quit!" Mugen shouts at the sobbing girl as he storms out a minute later, bringing an end to their shouting match.

#26 – Jump

Fuu wonders if she didn't go too far and jump to conclusions again when she curls up to go to bed that night.

#27 – Jester

Mugen hates the fact that he knows he's the biggest fool in the world for quitting before the night is even over.

#28 – Jousting

The next day started with a verbal jousting match between Fuu and Mugen because neither could make it too easy.

#29 – Jewel

But both of them end up apologizing in their own way because they both know it would be worse to give up on this relationship while it's still a diamond in the rough.

#30 – Just

When they're walking down the road that road, Fuu blushes when their hands just barely brush, but only just.

#31 – Smirk

Mugen smirks a bit before making sure that their hands brush again, fingers almost tangling for a moment.

#32 – Sorrow

Fuu cries on the anniversary of her mother's death, all the sorrow coming out at once.

#33 – Stupidity

Jin shakes his head when Mugen's stupidity gets the best of him as his hand strays too far south while comforting Fuu, leading to her smacking him.

#34 – Serenade

Mugen's first avenue of singing to Fuu is not his favorite way of making up with her but it does seem to be rather effective if that teary smile is any indication.

#35 – Sarcasm

She knows she shouldn't like it when he gives her some snarky reason, but Fuu supposes it's because she knows that he's lying.

#36 – Sordid

Mugen doesn't miss that hurt look that flashes through her eyes when he heads off to find a bar in a rather sordid section of town.

#37 – Soliloquy

Jin wonders if Fuu realizes that when Mugen's drunk off his ass, all he talks about is her and her charms.

#38 – Sojourn

Fuu is frozen when Mugen actually brushes her hair off her face when he comes back from his sojourn at the bar.

#39 – Share

Mugen lies down a few feet from Fuu and wonders what it would be like to share a bed with her instead of this distance between them.

#40 – Solitary

Fuu kicks up the dust at her feet, musing how this little distance that keeps them two separate, solitary people is killing her because they're practically one already.

#41 – Nowhere

Mugen wonders if the fact that they're lost is the world taunting him with the fact that he has no idea how to finish closing the gap between him and Fuu so they're stuck going nowhere.

#42 – Neutral

She does her best to keep her tone neutral than let her frustration with her love life bleed into it as she talks to Mugen as they sit by their campfire.

#43 – Nuance

Mugen can hear the slight irritation in her voice as they talk into the wee hours of the morning and is somehow pleased that he can define her nuances so well.

#44 – Near

Fuu moves closer as the chill of the night and the moment get to her, trying not to notice the way their arms are touching, their fingers are intertwining.

#45 – Natural

It seems natural like two magnets attracted together, unable to stay apart, they both muse as their faces draw closer to each other.

#46 – Horizon

The horizon is flushed with pink when Jin speaks, startling them both into jerking away from each other.

#47 – Valiant

Fuu won't deny Mugen is her valiant knight when he saves her from some ruffians, catching her before she hits the ground.

#48 – Virtuous

He may not be virtuous, but Mugen finds that virtue isn't high on his list as Fuu bandages his wounds.

#49 – Victory

Fuu can't help loving the delicious taste of victory on Mugen's lips as he finally succumbs to what's been growing since that first kiss.

#50 - Defeat

Mugen doesn't know if he really minds losing his heart to Fuu as they share this single breath, this single moment together.

**A/N: I finished this exercise at long last! I hope you enjoyed this 1sentence prompts and my one sentence per prompt of Fuugen. I really do love these two together. So much UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension) to toy with. I love it!**

**I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters in it. If I did, Mugen would have kissed Fuu before letting her leave the church and/or letting her go at the very, very end.**


End file.
